Amor prohibido Patry x ReadertúRayitaRayisLectora
by Midorinn5
Summary: Patri/Patry/Patoli/Patori acepta una propuesta repentina que comienza a cambiar su vida ahí conoce a y algo empieza a florecer en su interior. Podrá Patori amar a TN? Podrá ella conquistar su corazón? Black Clover es propiedad de Yuki Tabata Este fanfic es mío


_**Alba**_

Este fanfic está dedicado a toda la gente que, como yo, quiere formar parte de los maravillosos mundos que existen en los manganimes.  
Y que, además, quieren tener una historia de amor (así como en los otomes) con los personajes que más les gustan.

También escribo este fanfic porque son cosas que no hay aquí en Wattpad, Ao3, , Quotev y Tumblr y que pues quiero leer/ver y así.

Para aclarar o por si no saben xdxdxd esto significa lo siguiente:

**H/C**: Hair Color = Color de cabello

**E/C**: Eye Color = Color de ojos

**TN: **Tú nombre

**_**_: Rayita/rayis/tu nombre/Tú/Yo/Nosotras

xdxdxdd

También quiero avisar que está historia será como una mezcla de lo que es canon en el manganime de KnY y a la vez tendrá cosas que yo le inventé porque son cosas que me imagino y quiero que pasen en este mi fanfic su fanfic.

Ah! _AMO_ las referencias así que va a haber muchas.

La publicación de este capítulo tardó casi 3 semanas porque soy decidiosa y perdía la inspiración y/o no sabía cómo "materializar" por así decirlo lo que quería que pasara. Aún me cuesta trabajo pero poooos yolo ahahahah.

También tengo otro fanfic en emisión en se llama: _**Me extrañaste, preciosa?**_

Es de la ship Dante x Patty Lowell del videojuego/anime Devil May Cry.

También este fanfic tendrá lemon/lime/smut y así 7w7

Gracias por leer esta laaaarga explicación y lo siento en verdad si es demasiado pero quería que supieran que onda y que si están aquí no sea con mentiras.  
Fuimos timados!.jpg

_**Patori x Reader**_

_**Amor prohibido**_

_**Capítulo 1: Alba**_

Patori, ¿Por qué no te unes a los Toros Negros?- Soltó casual de la nada el capitán de Amanecer Dorado.

El aludido quien estaba regando las rosas de su jardín, se detuvo en seco.  
Era extraño que estuvieran separados después de compartir un mismo cuerpo durante tantos años. La magia de los Agrippa había deshecho la magia de reencarnación que unía a las 2 almas y les dio un cuerpo a cada uno.

\- No lo sé, William. No quiero inmiscuirme con los asuntos de los demás de nuevo. - Terminó la oración hablando cada vez más bajo, recordando todo lo que había hecho no hacía menos de un mes.

El del casco peculiar abrió ligeramente los ojos y soltó una risita mientras cerraba los ojos y tocaba el hombro de su amigo a su lado.

\- A veces eres como un niño, amigo mío.- Hizo una pequeña pausa. - No puedes cambiar el pasado. Pero puedes cambiar las cosas ahora, no te rindas.

Su voz sonó fuerte, autoritaria y suave al decir aquello. Como lo lograba era algo que Patori se preguntaría siempre.

\- Lo pensaré...  
-

Patori caminaba por las calles de la capital del reino del Trébol cargando costales de semillas, abono, tierra y otros instrumentos para plantar en su jardín, era su pasatiempo y en realidad lo único en lo que se ocupaba últimamente.

_William puede ser muy convincente supongo que no por nada es el capitán de esa orden de caballeros mágicos._ Reflexionó con orgullo por su amigo, el elfo peliblanco.

\- Pero no podría unirme, no sé cómo funciona todo y no creo ser aceptado por ellos...  
_Pero ya te sacrificaste por el reino una vez._ Escuchó al de la cicatriz en el rostro en su mente.

Si pero eso... ¿Bastaría para todos? El mismo no estaba conforme después de haber "matado" a Julius Novachrono, el Rey Mago del reino del Trébol. Quería acabar con todo y casi lo logró.

Patori se avergonzó un poco de si mismo por sus acciones del pasado. Aún si ya se había redimido el recuerdo seguía ahí.

De pronto, un grito interrumpió lo común del día de todos los presentes.  
Una figura se elevaba en el aire y se empezó a cubrir con... ¿Chocolate?  
Una bola de chocolate derretido apresaba a la figura que se distinguía como una chica y aunque era algo delicioso de ver y hasta gracioso dejo de serlo al ver la cara de dolor de la chica.  
Las bolsas del peliblanco cayeron al suelo y apareció menos de un segundo después con un destello de luz frente a la chica.

Creo con su magia una espada de luz y corto transversalmente la bola. La (H/C) comenzó a caer inconsciente al pavimento.

Patori la atrapó en sus brazos y la apretó un poco contra el.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - Había más preocupación en su voz de la que había soltado en mucho tiempo.

La (H/C) abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió el agarre. Al ver a su salvador su corazón dio un vuelco y se sonrojó.  
\- Si gracias...  
Se miraron con atención y ambos sintieron una extraña sensación expandiéndose desde dentro de sus corazones hasta cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.  
Y ambos la ignoraron.

E_s muy bonita... !¿Pero que estás pensando, Patori?! _  
El peliblanco al salir de su ensismamiento bajo rápidamente y a la vez con delicadeza a la chica.  
\- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.  
Después se dirigió a sus cosas y las cargo fácilmente.

\- L-lo siento! Déjame ayudarte a cargarlas. Las tiraste para ayudarme, no?  
La chica lo alcanzó y quiso tomar una de las bolsas pero Patori se movió un poco hacia un lado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.  
\- Está bien, puedo hacerlo yo.- Sonrió un poco.

Continúo su camino y se fue como si el estar con ella le quemará de alguna forma.

\- Está es tu capa y debes alimentar a las bestias junto con Asta.  
Yami le dio la prenda y un balde mientras introducía a todos.  
\- Mucho gusto, me esforzaré para ser digno de estar con ustedes.  
Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente en el siempre bullicio comedor.  
– Relajate! - Dijeron todos al unísono.  
Y volvieron a sus actividades.

Una semana después de convivir con los Toros Negros y ser uno de ellos, Patori ya se había acostumbrado bastante a su estilo de vida pero aún tenía problemas para adaptarse del todo.

Las bestias eran dóciles con el pero salvajes con Asta.

Henry absorbió un poco de su maná cuando sin querer el peliblanco se lo encontró vagando por la mansión. Eso lo dejó muy ligeramente débil ya que los elfos al ser bendecidos por el mamá tenían grandes cantidades de este a pesar de esto se hicieron buenos amigos.

Luck y también Magna le habían pedido muchas veces que peleará con ellos, Patori nunca ha aceptado, pero ellos siguen preguntando.

El peliblanco si acepto las comidas de Charmy y hasta un poco del vino de Vanessa.  
Y ni hablar de las veces que se ha encontrado a Yami en el baño.

Caminaba por la capital con Asta para recoger al nuevo miembro de los Toros Negros, una figura a contraluz del atardecer se cruzó en su camino.  
Patori: Julius Novachrono...

El ahora joven Rey Mago sonrió.  
\- ¡Hola, Asta, Patori!  
– Ohhhhh Rey Mago! Que hace aquí?  
El peliblanco no saludo. Aún se sentía incómodo con todo lo relacionado a el.  
– Vine a acompañar a mi prima, _.  
Una hermosa (H/C) chica de ojos (E/C) salió detrás del Mahou te*  
– (TN) ellos son Asta y Patori, tus nuevos compañeros.

Asta: Hola, _!  
Los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron como platos._ ¡Es la chica del otro día!_  
La (E/C) esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.  
– Mucho gusto, Asta- Lo saludó con emoción y cuando se dirigió al peliblanco se sonrojó un poco.- Mucho gusto, Patori... Muchas gracias por rescatarme el otro día.  
– No fue nada...

Al mirarlos, Julius esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.  
— Dale un tour por la mansión de los Toros Negros, Patori. Ahora eres su senpai.  
El rubio soltó una risita y el peliblanco se sonrojó y tartamudeo.  
– S-Senpai?!

Julius sus manos en cada hombro de los también rubios.  
\- Cuiden bien de ella.  
Julius miró primero a Asta y después a Patori con el que aguzó su mirada, el peliblanco le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad y hasta desafío.  
Julius sonrió de medio lado.  
– Nos vemos.

Asta, Patori y _ llegaron a su base. Asta fue a hacer ejercicio y Patori y (TN) comenzaron el tour.

– Estás son las habitaciones de todos.  
Decía el peliblanco mientras caminaba junto con _ y señala la de cada uno.

— Ten cuidado con la de Henry Legolant. El tiene una maldición que lo hace absorber maná. – Advirtió. – Ahora sale mucho pero sigue quedándose en su habitación mucho tiempo por lo mismo.

La (H/C) asintió.

Continuaron y las bestias empezaron a mordisquearlo y atacarlo como lo hacían con Asta.  
– Que demonios?

Después de muchas cosas de mala suerte para Patori, terminaron el tour.  
El peliblanco suspiró cansado.  
– La verdad es que yo también soy muy nuevo aquí- río un poco incómodo y apenado. – Lo siento debería estar ayudándote a facilitarte todo pero solo empeoro las cosas.

– No es así. Se que es difícil ser el nuevo. Pero te has esforzado en ayudarme... Gracias, Patori. - _ sonrió tiernamente.

El peliblanco se quedó en shock y sus mejillas ardían más que las llamas de Mereoleona, Fuegoleon, Leopold y Fana juntos.

– No hay de qué.  
Patori le sonrió a _ con ternura.


End file.
